It is well known in motor vehicles to have a front door opening and a rear door opening which are respectively closed by separate front and rear doors.
It is also known to provide a "gull wing" door in which a single door closes both the front and rear door openings, with that single door hinged to the roof so that the door pivots upwardly about its top edge to simultaneously open the front and rear door openings. In its open position, the gull wing door projects substantially above the vehicle roof.
The present invention provides a new and improved bi-fold gull wing door which stores in a compact folded position above the vehicle body.